


Familiar

by AcidicMusings



Series: Charden [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Pre-Series, Shotgunning, Some Fluff, Underage Smoking, references to Hero or Hate Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Five times in Dennis Reynolds' life concerning cigarettes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a couple drabbles put together

1\. 

Dennis woke in cool sweat. It wasn't unlike the five year old to suffer from night terrors. He sniffled and swung his legs over the side of the bed, careful to not wake his sister. He shuffled out slowly to the deck where he knew his parents would be. It was one of the few times his parents wouldn't fight or mock each other. "Dennis?" His mom called tapping her Virginia slim against the ash tray. 

"I had a bad dream," he replied crawling onto her lap. His dad snorted and puffed out some smoke from his thick cigar. His mother sighed and ran a hand through his light curls. "Alright you can stay out here for a little while," she said blowing smoke away from him. He pressed his face into her chest breathing in the thick smell of her cigarette and closed his eyes. 

When Dennis woke up, he was in his bed and smelled faintly of smoke. 

2.

"Dee?"

Dennis watched his sister scramble to squash the cigarette that was hanging from her lips into a plastic tray. They were both 14 at the time. "Don't tell mom," she pleaded throwing the butt out the window, her eyes wide with shock.

"I won't, but why exactly?" He asked scrunching his nose and motioning to the ashtray.

"Wanted too," Dee replied tapping her fingers against her thigh. Dennis assumed it was partly a way to get back at their mother for grounding her. She hesitantly pulled out the pack of cigarettes. "Do you want to try?"

Dennis bit his lip. He remembered the lectures his health teacher gave about the dangers of cigarettes; the black tar that would build up in your lungs and eventually kill you. "No thanks," he said shaking his head. Dee rolled her eyes and shrugged reaching for another cigarette out of the pack.

3.

Dennis is sixteen when he smokes his first cigarette. It was after his fifth breakup with Maureen and he was moping behind the school. "Screw her, I'm the best she's ever going to get," he said to the ground and kicked the brick wall.

"Want one? You look like you need it."

_Tim Murphy_

Dennis jumped slightly in surprise. He looked back at the other teen and down at the cigarette. "Yeah, you know I do," he replied not wanting to seem _uncool_ , especially to someone popular like Tim Murphy. Dennis rolled it between his fingers inspecting it before putting it between his lips. A small feeling of fear curled in his belly as Tim held up the lighter for Dennis before lighting his own.

The first thing Dennis notices is that his throat feels like it's on fire. Unable to stop himself, he coughs and sputters. "This your first time, Reynolds?" Tim laughs. Dennis finds it hard to be mad when someone like Tim actually _remembered his name._

"No-No! Not at all, I'm always like this the first couple drags," he says with faux confidence. Tim nods unconvinced and continues to smoke his own cig.

Dennis coughs a couple more times before getting the hang of smoking. _Inhale and release._. By the time he's done, Tim is gone and he's alone again.

4.

It's during arbitrator meeting does Dennis finds out that Charlie smokes. Of course he knew that the disgusting janitor smoked other things so he wasn't as surprised (although he was to find out that Charlie was embarrassed by it). It takes some prompting from the gang before Charlie stops stepping in shit and letting skunks spray him to get rid of the smell of smoke.

Anyways, Dennis doesn't mind the smell of the cigarette smoke, in a way it was comforting. Maybe it's the mood stabilizers doing their job but Dennis finds himself genuinely _liking_ Charlie's presence more than usual. He finds it pleasing that when he embraces Charlie to bury his face into his shoulder and breathe in the familiar smell of cigarettes on his clothes and skin.

He finds it even more pleasing when Charlie embraces him back tighter.

5.

"Wanna shotgun it?"

They're laying on Charlie's shitty futon when Charlie pops the question. After Old Black Man, Mac, Dee, and himself started sharing a bed, the couple (Dennis wasn't sure himself what they were) found it hard to enjoy some time alone.

"What?" Dennis asked furrowing his brows. He watched Charlie light a cigarette and turn to him eagerly.

"I've only tried it with weed before, but it's where I blow smoke into your mouth while we kiss," the other explained taking a small drag. Dennis propped himself up into his elbows watching him. He pondered it for a moment. What's the worst that could happen? After all he was laying naked in Charlie's bed that was considerably gross.

"Sure," Dennis nodded watching Charlie's face break out into a grin. He took a deep drag before bending down to place his lips on Dennis'. Dennis parted his lips leaned into the kiss, sucking in the smoke. It brought him back to his first time smoking feeling the burn in his throat. He slowly blew out the smoke maintaining eye contact with Charlie, who was still flushed in after sex glow.

"That was fun, wanna do it again?" Charlie asked slowly running his free hand through Dennis' curls.

"Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @charrdennis for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts


End file.
